


Toasty

by UbercatPHD



Category: Doki Doki Literature Club! (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M, I mean they all do but she's the subject of this one, It's DDLC what did you expect, Just Monika, Mild Spoilers, Sayori deserves to be happy, dark themes, he literally says he's gonna spend the day with her and first thing he does is leave without her, i forgive you monika, jk it's a Sayori fic, seriously wth MC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-26 12:52:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13236132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UbercatPHD/pseuds/UbercatPHD
Summary: Meanwhile in an AU where the MC is like 90% less of a moron and actually decides to visit sayori like he said he would like wth broOh yeah also i find it more enjoyable if you replace [MC] with whatever you named your character. I could probably go change it to Protag but it's basically synonymous and sounds weird either way.





	Toasty

It’s Monday morning. Excited for the festival, among other things, I hurriedly throw on my school uniform and eat breakfast. Breakfast. Hmm. I guess I’ve spent so much time thinking _about_ Sayori that now I’m beginning to think _like_ her. I look down at my now empty plate, still thinking about that girl. An idea pops into my head. I may suck at telling Sayori how important she is to me, but I might be able to show her. After the events of yesterday, she could probably use something to cheer her up.

I walk over to the toaster and pop in another slice of bread. A few minutes later, I’m holding it with a napkin in my hand. I feel rather awkward bringing her food, but it’ll make her happy. That’s what I want. Sayori to be happy. The sun is barely peeking over the horizon as I step outside. I wander up to the street corner and wait for a few minutes, but Sayori doesn’t show up. Careful not to drop her toast, I stride up to her front door.

I knock twice. No answer. I wait. I knock on the door again. No answer. I know Sayori tends to sleep in, but on such an important day, and our first time together as a couple, you’d think she’d try a _little_ harder. Wait. God I feel like an ass. I scrunch up my face and let out a sigh, again replaying yesterday’s events in my head. Depression. Confession. And she still said she felt awful and the hurting just wouldn’t go away.

Even thinking about everything Sayori said gets me worried. Hang on. Maybe I should go check on her. She’s probably fine but… it can’t hurt to be sure. Using my free hand, I open the door and step inside. Gingerly shutting the front door behind me, I quietly climb the steps up to the second floor. I walk up to her room and knock on the door.

 

“Sayori?”

 

I wait, but hear no response. Dark thoughts creep into the back of my head. My mind races with thoughts of what could be going on beyond this very door. This feels like a breach of privacy. But this is important. Hung on the thought that Sayori could still be hurting, I slowly turn the door knob. I need to make sure she’s alright. At least, as much as I can.

 

“Sayori?”

 

My breathing grows uneasy. Recklessly, I fling open the door to the sight in front of me. Sayori. Sleeping. In her bed. In my panic, the door slams against the wall with a loud crash.

 

“* _yaaawn_ * MC? It’s five in the morning. Whudder you doing here?”

 

I’m greeted by a tired and mildly annoyed Sayori. Wait, five am? I look to the clock on her wall. 5:01 AM. Huh. I guess that explains why it was still dark out. Maybe staying up so late really is messing with my sleep schedule.

 

“I uh… brought you toast.”

 

With a blank face, Sayori looks at the toast in my hand, then back at me. She smiles, but I can still see sadness in her eyes.

 

“Oh. Hehe. It’s alright MC, I don’t deser… I don’t need you to take care of me. Even now that you know about… everything… I can still handle myself.”

 

She looks up at me expectantly. I stand awkwardly in the doorway, trying my hardest to figure her out. She looks me in the eyes.

 

“You don’t need to wake me up so early. Actually, I’m feeling a little sick today, I’ll catch up with you later at school.”

 

Sayori winces at the last few words she says, but quickly straightens her face. She clearly lacks her usual energy.

 

“Are you sure Sayori? I care about you, you know. If you need anything or want to take the day off or something… I can help.”

 

The girl is despondent. After a brief pause, she answers me.

 

“No I’m fine. You go have fun at the festival. I’ll hang around here for a while”

 

Sayori drowsily rolls over in bed, facing away from me. She’s not even interested in the toast I brought. I was gonna try to make this day a good one for her, and one way or another, I’m gonna do it. I don’t like seeing her like this. I place the toast and napkin down on a nearby table, next to her red bow. I sit down on the bed opposite her.

 

“Sayori… It makes me feel bad seeing you like this. If you need somebody to help you out today, I’m here.”

 

“MC, this will easier for both of us if you leave. Just don’t worry about me! Hehe. I really don’t have the energy to be happy today. Like this, all I do is make everybody around me feel bad. You even said so. You can stop wasting your time on me, I’ll only drag you down. Forget about me and– _eep_!”

 

I can't let this continue. Sayori suddenly stops as I wrap my arms around her waist from behind. I feel her shuddering body upon tear-soaked bed sheets and I keep her locked in my embrace. She means too much to think so little of herself.

 

“Happy things and sad things, remember? Being here with you makes me sad because you’re sad, but it also makes me happy because I still get to be with you. I spend my time with you because just getting to be with you makes me happier.”

 

I pull Sayori a little closer. Her messy apricot hair brushes my chin. I can hear her crying softly.

 

“Sayori. The point of the poem sharing was so that we could be open and more in tune with our feelings. You can act how you’re feeling around me. I... I love you. No matter what. You can show your feelings honestly.”

 

“Please, MC. You’ll just get hurt too trying to help, and I don’t want that. This is for me to deal with, and it’s selfish of me to rope other people into my problems.”

 

“I’m here because I want to be. I’m willing to take a few scratches to avoid losing something important.”

 

Great, now I’m even starting to tear up. I hear Sayori take in a deep breath. Her hand clasps my wrist, and she lifts up my arm. Well, if she doesn’t want to be with me, I can’t force her…  
Now that she has more room, Sayori rolls towards me and places her head on my chest, burrowing into the crook of my neck. She lets my hand drop. And then, she really begins to cry. Deep wailing. High-pitched sniffling and sharp breaths. She begins to speak, but has trouble over her rapid breathing.

 

“MC– I– I– I’m sorry you–”

 

“Shhhhh…”

 

I gently silence her. I lightly rub my head against hers. It’s honestly quite awkward, but I think she gets what I’m trying to say. Sayori sputters, but then her breathing deceivingly begins slowing its pace. She drapes her arm across us and clutches my side, pulling us even closer together.

Her crying is like stormy ocean waves slamming against the shore. The waves of sorrow slowly build up, hit hard, and then recede for a few moments. I do my best to calm her. With a little more elegance, I use the hand that was previously on the outside of our embrace to softly caress her head. I run my fingers through her messy hair. She briefly looks up at me, and I show a small smile. She tightens her grip on me and begins to cry louder. It’s actually making a mess of my school uniform, but… I’ll stay here with Sayori for as long as she needs me.

I was only tearing up before, but now I feel drops running down my face. I’m not entirely sure why. I mean, obviously this is an emotional moment, but Sayori is the one who feels bad, not me. And although my tears are silent, I think she notices at some point. If I’m continuing to use previous ideas from the literature club, I guess this is me giving Sayori’s raincloud a hug.

We lay linked together for a while. I let her cry all she needs to. Eventually, I can hear her stop. Although she still occasionally sniffles, I think she may be feeling somewhat better now. I hope. I keep stroking her hair and I smile. Our bodies being so close combined with her soft breathing is very warm. And although I didn’t really notice before, her bed is really soft. I rest my head above Sayori’s and close my eyes for a moment…

 

“Hey sleepy, I think we have to get up now. Hehe.”

 

“Hmm?”

 

I open one eye. It’s quite brighter in Sayori’s room than it was before. I look down to see her looking up at me. I feel exhausted. She squirms out of my loose grip and stand up.

 

“Oh gosh! We’re gonna be late! MC, get out so I can change.”

 

Sayori shakes me out of her bed and then pushes me out the door, slamming it behind me. Huh? I check my phone. Oh jeez, it’s already 7:30. I walk to the downstairs bathroom and try to straighten my hair out a bit in the mirror. Hmf. My uniform is pretty messy too, although there’s not much time to fix that now. I grab a towel and do my best to dry the damp area from her tears.

After my futile attempts to straighten out my appearance, I leave the bathroom. I scan her house for my bag, but can’t find it. I guess it must still be in Sayori’s room? I walk around the main room under the stairs, waiting for her.

 

“MC? You left your stuff up here. I’ll get it for you.”

 

Sayori descends the stairs and hastily hands me my school bag. I thank her. She looks more of a mess than usual, but I guess I look the same way. We begin walking out the door.

 

“The toast you brought got a little cold. But don’t worry! I mean, now that we’re a couple and all, I can think of other ways to find warmth. Hehe.”

 

Sayori gently takes my hand in hers. She giggles and blushes a bit, trying to hide it by taking a bite out of the toast. I’m flustered myself, and before I know it, we’re already at the corner where we’d usually meet.

**Author's Note:**

> oof i know it isn't perfect i'm probably gonna revise it later. also i'm still learning formatting on this website so sorry if it's a little wonky.


End file.
